Leather Cap
.]] Leather Cap , also known as Leather Hat, Leather, and Cap, is a recurring light helmet in the series. It is often the weakest light helmet when it appears, providing barely any defense at all and is easily outclassed by other helmets. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Leather Cap is the weakest helmet, providing 1 Defense, -1 Evasion, and 1 Weight. It can be bought for 80 gil (65 in Easy Mode) at Elfheim or found at Chaos Shrine. It can be equipped by all jobs. Final Fantasy II Leather Cap is the weakest helmet, providing 1 Defense, -2% Evade, and -2 Int/Spr. It can be bought for 50 gil (80 gil on the NES/PSX) at Altair, Gatrea, and Machanon. Final Fantasy III Leather Cap is the weakest helmet, providing 1 Defense, 1 Magic Defense, and 1% Evade (NES only). It can be bought for 15 gil at Ur or found at Altar Cave. It can be equipped by all jobs. Final Fantasy IV Leather Cap (Hat in ''Easy Type) is the weakest hat, providing 1 Defense, 1 Magic Defense, -5 Evasion, and 1 Magic Evasion. It it initially equipped on Rosa and Rydia, and can be bought for 100 gil at Kaipo and Agart or dropped from Alligator and Gigas Gator. It can be equipped by everyone except Dark Knight Cecil. In the 3D remakes, it now provides 5 Evasion. ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Leather Cap provides 1 Defense, 1 Magic Defense, -5 Evasion, and 1 Magic Evasion. It can be dropped from Gigas Gator, and can be equipped by everyone. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Leather Cap provides 1 Defense, 1 Magic Defense, -5 Evasion, and 1 Magic Evasion. It can be bought for 100 gil at Mysidia, Tomra, Fabul, Eblan, and Kaipo, or dropped from Alligator and Gigas Gator. It can be equipped by everyone. Final Fantasy V Leather Cap is the weakest hat, providing 1 Defense, 1 Magic Defense, and 1 Weight. It can be bought for 50 gil at Tule, dropped from Goblin, or found at Pirates' Hideout and Wind Shrine. It can be equipped by all jobs. Final Fantasy VI Leather Hat is the weakest hat, providing 11 Defense and 7 Magic Defense. It is initially equipped on Terra, Locke, Edgar, Sabin, and Cyan, and can be equipped by everyone except Umaro. Final Fantasy IX Leather Hat is the second weakest hat that provides 6 Magic Defense as well as teaches the ability Fire. It can be bought for 150 gil at Dali and Black Mage Village (disc 1/2), found in Evil Forest, or stolen from Steiner. It can be equipped by everyone except Steiner and Freya. Final Fantasy XII Leather Cap is the weakest light helmet, providing 4 Magick Resist, +10 HP and requiring the Light Armor 1 license. It is initially equipped on Reks, Vaan, and Penelo. It can be bought for 100 gil at Rabanastre. In the ''Zodiac versions, it is initially equipped on Reks and Vaan, and can be bought for 100 gil at Rabanastre and Nalbina Fortress. It can be equipped by the Machinist, Monk, Archer, and Shikari. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Leather Cap is the weakest hat, providing +8 HP. It can be bought for 150 gil at an Outfitter after Magick City of Gariland. Final Fantasy Legend III Leather can be bought in Dharm in the Present for 50 GP. It provides 1 defense and 1 magic defense. Bravely Default Leather Cap is a hat that provides 1 P.DEF. It can be bought for 15 pg at Caldisla. Final Fantasy Dimensions Leather Hat is a hat that provides 1 Defense and 1 Magic Defense. Dissidia Final Fantasy Leather Hat is a level 1 hat that provides +48 Bravery. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 500 gil. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Leather Hat is a level 1 hat that provides +48 Bravery. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 500 gil. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Leather Hat is a hat that provides 1 DEF. It can be bought for 100 gil at Town of Mitra and Port City Lodin, or crafted using 20 gil and Thickened Hide x1. Gallery Leather Cap FFIII Art.png|Artwork from ''Final Fantasy III. Leathercap.jpg|Artwork from Final Fantasy V. FFVI Leather Cap Artwork.jpg|Artwork from Final Fantasy VI. FFT Leather Cap.gif|''Final Fantasy Tactics. FFRK Leather Cap FFVI.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Leather Hat.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius''. Category:Light helmets